Parties seeking to lease or purchase real estate are typically under significant time constraints. They are hindered in their efforts to quickly find a suitable piece of real estate by the necessity of meeting with the potentially large number of realtors representing owners in even a relatively small geographic area. Furthermore, it is difficult for these parties to keep track of the properties which they have inspected. A means of minimizing the number of time-consuming personal contacts between the realtor and the buyer and for providing the buyer with detailed record of the properties which the buyer has inspected is clearly necessary.